User blog:ZeloAvarosa/Top ten spammy champions
The top ten spammable champions! P.S: These are champions that I feel are spammy. I am not actually dissing the real way of playing these champions, I am just making fun of how I rate champions by their ability to press buttons. 10. Vayne To kick off the list, we have Vayne. No she isnt a button masher in that essence but the ability to constantly use your Q puts her up here. For bonus points she is also a penta-champion and that you can literally right click someone and win fights. 9. Riven A noob favourite, this champion is the no resource 4 dasher designed to absolutely noobstomp. Her four dashes and aoe strength decimates teams and noobs getting multikills by pressing what ever is not on cooldown exists. 8. Soraka This champion has a spammer ability, pre rework, pre pre rework and post rework. For most of her existance, her ability to constantly press Q and shred teams is unmatched but post rework, she is the opposite. Having the ability for a short cooldown heal it is near impossible for you to kill her and her healet if she knows how to land her own self heal. 7. Nidalee Ah nidalee, FOTM jungler and the champion which hits you then makes you explode. Land a Q, turn to cougar form, use W then use everything on the hunted, a kill has been gained! Bonus points to the new mobility from her Jump allowing her to have unrivaled mobility. 6. Karthus How to play karthus. Turn on E, Press Q, Press R when dead, repeat No joke though, his Q's hit harder than trucks and there is no escape from Karthus ults. He may be a close range immoble mage but his ability to have 7 second grace period makes up to it. 5. Sona Quote from Uberdanger: "Sona fits me as I can just press buttons" Get a support item, Mikales and you can press Q,W and E as much as you like. Bonus points with Ap sona and hitting for 45% Of a squishies hp. 4. Cassiopeia I find it strange how she is unplayed when you can simply land your Q then spam your E out. Her ability to sustain herself with last hitting E's and the AOE and DPS she has is strong as heck. 3. Katarina Pentarina is the pentakill champion that people play for pentas. Every kill adds on another 125% Ap ratio to her combo and biggest of all, most of it is AOE! You can shred through entire teams just by pressing all the buttons on the keyboard. 2. Zed The reason I rated him higher than Katarina is because Katarina has only one spammable ability and she doesnt like CDR, Zed is the opposite. He has 2 abilities to spam with and he loves than CDR. Also he can make your carry pop with his Ulti then jump right out without much damage. 1. Ryze The spam champion, He gets damage by mana, he gets free CDR, He loses seconds on other abilities by using abilities, he is like playing a piano! There are memes about his ability to spam! I don't think there is a more spammable champion than him. Can you think of a top ten? Write in the comments below Category:Blog posts